The PucKurt Shuffle 2
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Another 10 random drabbles sent to another 10 songs. Mostly PucKurt, but may mention other pairings and characters... ratings, warnings and genres vary. Includes: Hedley, C. Perri, Seether, Lifehouse, Marianas Trench, Halestorm and more!
1. The Sweater Song

_Here's the next round of the PucKurt Shuffle. I have another 10 songs that have either been requested or that I just want to do a fic to. If I get enough, they will be in batches of 10 and updated daily.  
><em>

_The ratings on these vary from K-M but they will be under M just to be safe, and the genres are all over, but they will all be romance and something else. _

_The first time I heard this song, I had a vision of Puck coming home and Kurt taking off his sweater to reveal that he's pregnant. Maybe it's just me..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Sweater Song - Hedley<strong>

'Why do you have to go?' Kurt pouted, as he leaned into Puck for a kiss.

'Because if I don't go, I won't graduate,' he replied, bestowing a deep kiss on Kurt.

'Who said you had to graduate?'

Puck chuckled, 'you did for starters. And your dad and my Nana and Carole.'

'I get it,' Kurt huffed.

'I'll only be gone for two months.'

'Doesn't mean I have to like it. Why did you have to pick the farthest one away?'

'Because it's the best.'

Kurt sighed, he knew that, didn't mean he had to like it, but he was going to miss Puck. He pulled away and went to get something.

'Here, take this,' he shoved the what might have been a shirt in to Puck's hands.

'It's your shirt,' Puck stated, holding up the t-shirt he'd bought for Kurt on their first date.

'Yes it is. To remind you that you have someone waiting for you,' he offered. His way of saying please don't forget about me.

'I love you, Kurt, nothing and no one will change that.' He stated as he pulled off his sweater to wrap around Kurt's shoulders. 'I'll call every night'

'You better,' Kurt mumbled from Puck's shoulder.

_She said, "Baby, don't leave.  
>Be home, stay close, be close to me.<br>Boy, don't be gone. Boy, don't be gone."  
>He said, "Baby, you know,<br>I gotta run. I gotta go.  
>I won't be long. Girl, I won't be long."<em>

_She said, "Boy don't you flirt_  
><em>and, baby, please just don't get hurt<em>  
><em>and if you feel alone, then here, take my shirt."<em>  
><em>He said, "Forever, girl. I know you hate the weather, girl.<em>  
><em>So, maybe you should hold onto my sweater, girl."<em>

Puck dropped his bag as he kicked the door shut.

'Kurt, babe?' he called, wondering where the other man was. It was still early and Kurt was a night owl, he didn't expect to find Kurt asleep on the couch, wrapped in Puck's sweater.

'Kurt,' he sang softly, as brushed some stray hair from Kurt's forehead.

Kurt mumbled something and shifted, but didn't wake.

Puck's hand snaked up Kurt's thigh and cupped his half hard cock, squeezing it gently.

Kurt moaned and spread his legs, giving Puck easier access. Puck grinned, massage Kurt to hardness.

'Noah,' Kurt moaned as he exploded into his pants, and woke.

'Hey, there,' Puck grinned, his hand still working Kurt.

'Noah!' Kurt blurted as he launched himself at the bigger man, latching onto his mouth.

Puck eased away from Kurt, 'let's get you out that sweater,' he offered, running his hands under the sweater.

Kurt stopped his hands, 'there's something you need to know, first,' he said softly, before he let Puck pull off the sweater.

He had a thin t-shirt on underneath but it had ridden up to reveal Kurt's not so flat stomach.

'Kurt?' he asked in confusion, his large hand splayed on the small bump.

'I didn't know how to tell you on the phone,' he replied covering Puck's hand with his own.

Puck easily carried Kurt into their room, before they stripped each other naked and reacquainted themselves with the others body.

_He said, "Back to forever, girl.  
>I hope you endured the weather, girl.<br>Now all I wanna do is get you outta that sweater, girl."  
>She said, "I love the way you flirt.<br>I'm so glad you didn't get hurt.  
>Now let me see you naked, without that shirt." <em>

* * *

><p><em><em>If you have a song you would like to see as a PucKurt fic, or just a favourite song, feel free to leave it in a review!<em> _;-)_  
><em>


	2. Jar of Hearts

_This one is for penelope-ferris, who requested either _The Lonely _or this song. I admit, I had no idea what the songs were until I looked them up on youtube and then I had to do Jar of Hearts because I'd actually heard the song before but had NO idea what the song was called or who'd done it, so thanks for finding the song for me! _:-D

_This one's a little bit angst, a little bit hurt/comfort and starts off Klaine but ends in implied PucKurt_.

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri <strong>

It was during Kurt's second year of university that he discovered that Blaine wasn't entirely faithful.

He had been devastated when Puck had called and told him. Of course, Kurt hadn't believed him and had yelled at Puck for being a liar. And then he'd gotten the video of Blaine with some irritating redhead.

He'd gotten a few more, found some online and had confronted Blaine, who hadn't denied it but hadn't tried to apologize either.

Kurt had locked himself in his apartment and refused to do anything or see anyone for almost a week. When he finally did emerge he immersed himself in his classes and work.

He still talked to his friends on a regular basis and had eventually apologized to Puck for what he'd said when the whole thing had started, but he didn't go out and he didn't date. At all.

Everyone worried about Kurt, he just wasn't quite the same. He was missing something.

It wasn't until almost a year later when they'd heard a surprised burst of laughter from Kurt that they realized what. It had been _life_.

Kurt had been reluctant at first because it didn't feel right, being with someone who wasn't Blaine, but Blaine didn't want him.

Everyone else, but him, apparently.

But he's getting there. Puck is slowly wearing him down.

Everyone is surprised when Blaine showed up one night during a family dinner with roses and diamonds and apologies. He's so lost without Kurt.

Kurt stands tall when he announces that he's with Noah now, and that Blaine should leave.

Blaine stares at Kurt, and takes in their linked hands. It's as if Kurt is drawing strength from Puck, that he's so freely giving.

He nods and sets the roses and diamonds by the jar of hearts that Carole bought three days ago and leaves.

_It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<em>

_And now you're back_  
><em>You don't get to get me back<em>

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests for any songs you might like to see. <em>;-)_  
><em>


	3. Broken

_This one is for ObsureEnough. It's nowhere near as angsty as the song seems... _

* * *

><p><strong>Broken – Seether<strong>

'I love the way you laugh,' Puck blurted suddenly after Kurt had given a startled bark of laughter. He and Kurt were watching a movie, some comedy that was on TV that rainy afternoon.

'Noah?' Kurt twisted awkwardly in Puck's arms, watching him with an adorably confused look and Puck couldn't help but kiss him softly.

'I know this is brand new, but I want you to know that I love you, so friggin much, and I want to make sure that you're never hurt that way again.'

Kurt smiled softly, 'I love you, too,' he kissed Puck softly. 'I know you'll do everything in your power to keep me from getting hurt again...'

'I will,' Puck stated, not letting Kurt finished. 'I'm going to hold you tight, and I'm going to take away all your hurt.'

Suddenly Kurt began to chuckle, and Puck looked rather hurt.

'Did you just paraphrase Seether to me?'

'So?' Puck huffed, he would've crossed his arms but Kurt was on his chest.

'Thank you,' Kurt kissed Puck again, a sweet, lingering kiss that left them both breathless.

They settled back and eventually fell asleep.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>And I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests for songs! <em>


	4. Crossfire

_This one's for kittendragon, who kept pestering me for this song! _;-)_ Kidding, it always a joy to hear from you! I'm not sure if it's what either of us wanted, but hope you enjoy nonetheless... now that I've listened to the song like 8 times, in a row..._

* * *

><p><strong>04 Crossfire – Brandon Flowers<strong>

Kurt pulled on the loose sleep pants as Puck watched from the doorway. The storm outside forgotten as Kurt flicked off the overhead light, leaving the room bathed in the light from the lamp by the bed.

'Why didn't you tell anyone?' Puck asked, he had come over under the guise of playing video games with Finn, but he had just wanted to talk to Kurt, alone.

Kurt whirled around, clutching a stuffed dragon to his chest, only to cry out in surprise when thunder boomed in the sky. The damn thunderstorms had been on and off for a week and they were starting to rattle Puck, it was like they were caught in the crossfire of some epic battle.

'I have no idea what you're talking about Noah,' Kurt replied, hastily shoving the dragon under the pillow.

It only took a few long strides for Puck to reach Kurt, and he pulled him into his arms, 'I saw what Jerkofsky did to you today. I heard what he said. I called my uncle, he's a cop. Just say the word and they can come down on him like holy hellfire.'

Kurt didn't reply, his voice was caught in this throat, he simply leaned against the bigger teen, letting him hold him.

'Holy hellfire?' he finally spoke, his lips twitching in amusement.

Puck shrugged, 'whatever, look the point is that I want to help you, I want to protect you, but you won't let anyone in. We know what we're getting into. It's Karofsky, he's big but that doesn't mean the guy could fight his way out of a wet paper bag with scissors and a map.'

Kurt studied Puck for a long time, not moving from his arms, finally he sighed and nodded, 'bring the holy hellfire.'

'You won't regret this, Jerkofsky might, but you won't,' Puck grinned before giving Kurt a quick kiss to the lips. 'Now come on, I know you can't sleep when there's a thunderstorm,' Puck pulled Kurt onto the bed and into his arms.

When Kurt was asleep, he tucked the dragon into his arms, and headed up to talk to Finn. He would yell at the other teen, who was supposed to be the one defending Kurt, before reigning hell on Karofsky.

_Watching you dress as you turn down the lights  
>I forget all about the storm outside<br>Dark clouds roll their way over town  
>Heartache and pain came a-pouring down<br>Like hail, sleet and rain, yeah, they're handing it out_

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests for the next round, and I'm working on the prompt stuff... I've just had some computer issues again... :-S<br>_


	5. I Get Off

_This one's for wearemagnetised, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>I Get Off – Halestorm<br>**

Kurt and Puck didn't talk. Not with words anyway. They had signals, for everything it seemed. Kurt would lick his lips, or Puck would palm his crotch, (subtlety, thy name is not Puck,) and they would meet in a locker room, or a closet for a hand job or a blow job or frottage or whatever else they could do.

It had started when Kurt heard Puck jerking off, moaning Kurt's name. Kurt had dropped several hints, mostly making fun of Puck and Puck had snapped, demanded what the other teen wanted in return.

Protection.

Kurt would get off on Puck getting off and soon enough they were making out in the janitors closet. Puck would get regular sex, not _that_ kind because Kurt wasn't ready for that just yet, but he'd do everything else, and Kurt would get protection from Karofsky and the other jocks.

They weren't in love or anything sappy like that, they just knew how to get the other off.

The fact that Puck's been going to Kurt for all his needs, or that Kurt wants Puck to take his virginity, well, that's all left unspoken.

Puck knows that Kurt's different, and Kurt is afraid. He knows Puck's reputation for loving and leaving.

Doesn't mean he doesn't know that one spot on Puck's neck that brings him to his knees.

_So much left unspoken between the two of us  
>It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch<br>You could say I am different and maybe I'm afraid  
>But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees<em>

* * *

><p><em>Still taking requests! <em>;-)_  
><em>


	6. Feeling Good

_So I totally actually see Santana singing this song, all sultry and smoky and sexing up one of those olde school microphones, but I read a fic where Kurt sang it and it wouldn't leave me alone. I still see Santana rocking this, but I think Kurt could rock it too._ _Besides, this is the PucKurt Shuffle..._

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling Good – Nina SimoneAdam Lambert/Muse/Johnny Coltrane/Pussycat Dolls...**

_Birds flying high  
>You know how I feel<br>Sun in the sky  
>You know how I feel<br>Reeds drifting on by  
>You know how I feel<br>Its a new dawn  
>Its a new day<br>Its a new life for me_

_And I'm feeling good_

'Damn boy,' Mercedes announced as Kurt shook his head, reaching over to hit a button on the player.

'I didn't know you had that in you,' Artie offered as he and the others joined Kurt in the choir room.

Kurt shrugged, he had been singing in a lower registry than they were used to, it didn't mean he couldn't do it.

'That was a great song Kurt,' Schue offered, 'care to finish it?'

_A fish in the sea  
>You know how I feel<br>River running free  
>You know how i feel<br>Blossom in the trees  
>You know how i feel<br>Its a new dawn  
>Its a new day<br>Its a new life for me  
>And I'm feeling good<em>

'You're so hot. All sultry and smoky and breathy moans.' They all stared at Puck as he came out of the shadows.

Kurt shrugged, 'yeah, well, it's funny what having sex can do to someone.' He let Puck pull him into his arms. 'Thank you all for coming,' he offered to them.

'I thought you were dating Blaine,' Finn blurted.

'I was, but he just didn't do anything for me, or to me.'

'And Lauren?'

'My boyfriends in prison,' she replied, taking a mouthful of her tea. Everyone just sort of stared at her before looking back at Puck and Kurt, but they'd started singing again.

_Dragonfly out in the sun  
>you know what I mean, don't you know<br>Butterflies all having fun  
>You know what I mean<br>Sleep in peace when the day is done  
>It's an old world<br>It's a new world  
>It's a bold world<br>For me  
>Yeah<em>

'So are you guys together?' Sam asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

'Yes, Sam, we are. And we have been for what, three or four months?' Kurt teased.

Puck gave a playful scowl, 'it's five and you know it.'

Everyone sputtered.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Rachel was the first to look offended.

'We tried, but you were all wrapped up in whatever little drama's you had going on, that no one would listen,' Kurt replied.

'And we really didn't try to hide it. I mean, Schue knew,' Puck added waving to their teacher.

Everyone turned to glare at Schuester, 'don't glare at me,' he half glare, half pouted. 'It's not my fault no one else noticed.' Puck and Kurt just laughed, before finishing their duet.

_Stars when you shine  
>You know how I feel<br>Said I'll be fine  
>You know how I feel<br>Freedom is mine  
>And You know how I feel<br>It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me<br>Oh for me  
>For me<em>

And I'm feeling  
>I'm feeling I'm feeling<br>Good

A_nd I'm feeling...good_

* * *

><p><em>Please review, and as always, I am still taking requests.<br>_


	7. Barely Breathing

_This one is full of the angst and jerk!Blaine and caring!Puck and now I'm just giving everything away._ _There's implied violence and rape but I've been leaning toward the "tried but didn't succeed because Kurt kicked him in the 'nads and ran" scenario but you can take this anyway you like it._

* * *

><p><strong>Broken - Lifehouse<strong>

Kurt had no idea what to do. Blaine was... pushing and Kurt just wasn't ready for _that_ yet. Yes he was a teenage boy with needs, like everyone else, but he was perfectly happy with the touching and hand-jobs and blowjobs that they could sneak in whenever possible. But Blaine wanted _more_, and Kurt just wasn't ready for that.

He hadn't been able to talk to anyone about it. Not Mercedes, not Rachel, not Finn and certainly not his Dad. Pillsbury and Schuester were out, they had their own issues to deal with. But one afternoon, as Kurt sat on a bench in the mall, staring forlornly at happy couples, he was joined by Puck, of all people. And Puck had a hot chocolate with whipped cream and candy cane. Even though it was April.

Somehow Kurt found himself spilling everything to Puck. About Blaine and how he wanted to have sex, but Kurt didn't think he was ready. Yeah they'd done _stuff_ but he just... and Blaine just kept getting pushier and pushier and wouldn't listen to Kurt.

Of course, Puck offered to beat Blaine up, but that wasn't the best solution.

Kurt would try talking to him again. And Puck offered his shoulder, should Kurt need it.

_And I am here still waiting  
>Though I still have my doubts<br>I am damaged at best  
>Like you've already figured out<em>

_I'm falling apart_  
><em>I'm barley breathing<em>  
><em>With a broken heart<em>  
><em>That's still beating<em>

_In the pain_  
><em>There is healing<em>  
><em>In your name<em>  
><em>I find meaning<em>

_So I'm holding on_  
><em>I'm holding on<em>  
><em>I'm holding on<em>  
><em>I'm barely holding on to you<em>

Kurt was huddled on the bench, shivering, even though it was unseasonably warm and dry. A truck screeched to a halt and suddenly there were strong arms wrapped around him and he tensed but as the familiar scent of Axe body wash soothed him, he held back a sob.

Puck held Kurt as he fell apart. He didn't need to know what happened, he could already knew. But he would be here for Kurt, and hold him together, just letting him fall apart.

There would be time to put him back together after.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review? And as always, still taking requests!<em> :-D


	8. Beside You

_This one's for hpgirl4ever. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Beside You – Marianas Trench <strong>

'Puck, I just don't think you're right for this song. Finn has-' Puck was ready to storm out of the room, but what happened next had him frozen in his spot.

'Shut up, Rachel!' Kurt blurted as he watched Puck, who looked like he was about to scream in frustration before curling up with his favourite ice cream and blanket to sob his eyes out. He needed this, needed _something_, to keep him from going under after hearing about Beth, Lauren breaking up with him and his mother kicking him out for good. He needed something to hold onto, and if that something was a solo in glee, then Kurt was going to fight for it.

Rachel's mouth snapped closed, as she stared at Kurt in pained confusion. They'd been getting on much better since his return to McKinley, and to have him snap at her, well, she was confused to say the least.

'I'm sorry Rachel, but Noah fits this song perfectly. He's got that low growl that Finn just can't do, and the song needs it.' Kurt stated with his hands on his hips as he glared at the girl.

'Fine, but if he-'

'But nothing, Rach, Puck deserves this solo as much as anyone,' Finn stated, putting a hand on Puck's shoulder, as everyone echoed their agreement with Kurt and Finn.

'Mr. Schue,' she whined turning to their teacher, who had been quiet through the whole thing.

'No, Rachel, you don't get to decide who gets what solo because it's what you want. Puck fits this song better, even Finn admitted it,' he stated, watching Rachel in disappointment.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
>And the space between the things you know is blurring nonetheless<br>When you try to speak but you make no sound  
>And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud<br>_

'Kurt!' Puck jogged to catch up with Kurt who was almost at the Navigator.

'What is it Noah? Did Finn leave you again?'

'That too, but I just wanted to – ah…' Puck was suddenly unsure of what to say. "Thank you" just didn't seem like enough. Because, really, what do you say to the boy who you used to terrorize on a daily basis when he's done nothing but surprise you at every turn?

'You're welcome, Noah,' he offered with a small smile, as he gave Puck's hand a squeeze, before squawked as Puck pulled him into a crushing hug.

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you_

* * *

><p><em>As always, please leave a review and I'm still taking requests!<em>


	9. Tallulah

_This is for yoaigirl22. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tallulah – Sonata Arctica <strong>

Puck and Kurt sat on the swings in the park in the middle of the night. Much as they had every night over the summer.

School was starting up soon, and Kurt didn't know what to do. He had feelings for Puck and they scared him.

They had both been out wandering around one night, restless and the only two glee members still in Lima. Everyone else was away. So they had ended up keeping the other company.

They decided to head back to their respective home, but Puck walked Kurt home. At the door, Kurt took Puck's hands and softly kissed his cheek.

'Thank you,' he offered softly, a small smile ghosting over his lips.

'I don't think we should continue this, whatever, it is,' Puck blurted, and immediately regretted it when the smile is gone and the warmth in his hand vanishes.

'It was fun,' Kurt offered, forcing his lips into a smile, even as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his light sweater.

They stare at each other and Puck is lost in the depths of Kurt's blue-green eyes that are brimming with tears he's trying to hold back and it suddenly feels like Puck's drowning.

Puck has no idea what to do, so instead of talking to Kurt because there is no way he wants Puck the way that Puck wants him, he turns to walk home and wonders why Kurt is almost in tears.

Kurt could never want a guy like Puck, right?

_You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me  
>I have a feeling you don't know what to do<br>I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while...  
>Why are you crying? <em>

* * *

><p><em>So I was wondering, I have more of these little drabbles... should I continue to post under this title or start "new" for every 10 I have? you can either leave your choice in a review ;) or vote in my poll I just posted... Feel free to leave a request!<br>_


	10. Last Train Home

_This one is for kittendragon. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Train Home – Ryan Star<br>**

'Stay the hell away from my son!' Burt growled. If ever there was an image of Burt as a bear, this was it as he loomed over Puck, who as nursing his bruised jaw.

'Dad!' Kurt blurted, indignantly.

'Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that I love him?' Puck demanded, angry that no one seemed to think him capable of loving Kurt. Of wanting to be with the other boy.

'Because, you don't stay with one girl long enough to establish any relationships,' Burt stated. 'I know who you are, Puckerman. I know what you've done, and I won't have you hurting my son, just so you can have another notch on your belt. Now go home.'

Puck wanted to argue, but the teary head shake from Kurt had Puck glaring at Burt, he could be a bear too and storm off. Slamming his door shut as the engine, restored by Kurt, roared to life.

Burt turned to find his son storming into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. With a sigh he headed into the house, this was just a phase. He was sure that Kurt would get over this, maybe meet some new boy, when he was at school.

_We were only kids,  
>We ran like water.<br>Your dad said,  
>Stay away from my daughter.<br>The sun was coming down when I said,  
>Can't you just believe?<em>

It had been almost a year since Kurt had seen Puck. He had talked to him, mostly through email, but it was still communication.

Puck was still in love with Kurt, and Kurt still loved Puck.

Burt had been bullied by Carole into giving Puck a job at the garage; he had been the most capable and knowledgeable of the applicant's, and he was talking courses at the community college to help his grades so he could get into a good school. He'd started to get his shit together during his last year, at Kurt's urging, but it hadn't quite been enough.

Kurt had shown up at the garage a day early.

He had brightened visibly at the sight of Puck, in his uniform, covered in grime.

'Kurt,' Puck had breathed in something akin to awe, as he dropped his tools and rushed to Kurt, sweeping him into his arms.

'Fuck, I missed you,' he breathed in Kurt's clean scent, before setting him on his feet to kiss him.

'Puckerman!' Burt bellowed angrily as he stormed from the office, unimpressed with the sight of Kurt in Puck's arms.

'Look, Mr Hummel,' Puck began, standing in front of Kurt, who was rather speechless, 'I love Kurt, whether you believe me or not, doesn't change that fact. I'm not the same kid from a year ago. I've changed, because of and for Kurt. I want to be good enough for him, and we both know that I won't ever be perfect, but I can damn well try and I will. I'm not letting Kurt go. I will be his light when he's lost, and his voice when he doesn't know what to say. I'll wait for him for as long as I have to, but ever giving up. I love him too much to just stop fighting for him. Why do you think I started working here?'

Burt studied Puck, before Kurt let out a pained whimper and both men focused their attention on him, but Puck was closer. He pulled into his arms, but not before Burt noticed the tears and the giant smile.

He sighed in defeat.

_And if you wait for me,  
>I'll be the light in the dark if you lose your way.<br>And if you wait for me,  
>I'll be your voice if you don't know what to say.<br>I'll be your shelter,  
>I'll be your fate.<br>I'll be forever,  
>Wait for me.<br>I'll be the last train,  
>I'll be the last train home.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I always take requests! I have another batch of ten songs, and I was wondering if I should just continuing posting the fics here. Or start a new fic? I have a poll up and so far I have 1 vote for starting fresh. So tomorrow if it doesn't change, I'll be starting the third PucKurt Shuffle.<em>

_Thanks for reading!_

_edit: So it's been decided, I'll be posting these drabbles in batches of 10. So this one is complete, and I'll be starting a new Shuffle in a little while._ :D 

_I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for themed shuffles... should I try some Klaine or Kum with a jealous Puck? Some playful ones?_ _Crossover drabbles maybe? Songs with a colour in the title? "Dance" songs? Always open for suggestions and requests! Thanks again for reading and all the reviews.  
><em>


End file.
